A gypsy's curse
by BloodLust92
Summary: Bella is a gypsy who is ripped from her home only to be brought to the Cullen castle and given as a gift to none other than Prince Edward himself. But what happens when she falls in love with him and things turn for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

My people screaming. I could faintly hear my mother crying beside me as she tried to stay quiet.

Young men and women were being ripped from their homes. I could hear my neighbor Angela being pulled away from her family.

That would only mean that I was next.

What we were being taken for I had no clue. We were given one days notice. What decency these barbarians have. If we did not go without a fight, there would surely be consequences. These consequences would not be to the young men and women. The parent however would pay the ultimate price.

Death.

All because their children fought to stay with them.

I wouldn't do that to my parents. I couldn't.

There were three loud bangs on my family's front door before it swung open revealing two guard type people.

I stood up quickly and kissed my mother and father goodbye. This could be the last time I would see them.

"Hurry Up!" One of the guard-wannabes shouted. I bowed my head and my hair covered my face. I was quite embarassed by the way these men were looking at me. I was actually thoroughly repulsed. But i couldn't look at them.

They were looking at me with lustfilled eyes. It probably didn't help with teh fact that the clothes I were wearing were not very traditional for my kind of people.

What kind of person am I? I am gypsy.

I am wearing a long black flowing skirt that ended just above the ankle with a dark red scarf tied around my waits the edge slanting towards ones side. I was wearing half calf lace up boots. My shirt ended just at the end of the breast bone. It was a corset top that was red to match the scarf around my waist and hair and the top of the shirt was white and layed off the sholders and dipped into a slight vneck. Mother had insisted i wear it. I do not know why, but I did not fight my mother against it.

She had also packed all of my clothing for me. They were all folded and pressed together tightly into a small trunk. I never knew i had many clothes before. Unless she had just hidden some things from me that i would probably never wear. I would wear them now in my mothers honor. Where ever it is I am going.

"Wait outside," One of the guards said after he cleared his throat. I complied and waited outside the door. I stood there wiping away the tears that were filling in my eyes. The two guards walked out of my home, oholding my trunk, and carried it to the horse drawn carriage.

They hooked it up to the carriage along with two others and ordered me to get in.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked with my hand on the door making no move to get in. " Where are the others?" I asked frantically before I saw a larger carriage dricing into town. I could see Angela's face as she cried into her close friend Bens shoulder. But I always thought they were something more.

"You will see when we get there. NOw just get in!" He bellowed before throwing the door open and tossing me in the carriage. I landed against the wall on the other side od the carriage.

I brushed my fingers through my long mahogany hair to fix it before I stood up. Only to become dizzy. This is when i noticed two other women in the carriage.

One was shorter than I , with dark black hair, it was spiked in differeny directions under her headpeice. She had beatuiful blue eyes and a petite body. I was quite jealous.

The other was bright blonde and had bright blue eyes as well. She must have been the most beautiful of my people. Not saying that the other girl was not beautiful. Her hair sat straight down her back and she had a worried look on her face.

Both girls leapt up and helped me sit down on one of the two benches in the carriage, while they sat on either side of me.

"Are you alright?" The small one asked. She looked quite like a pixie, it was fascinating really. I let out a deep breath and let my head drop onto the back of the bench.

"I don't know. Do either of you know what is going to happen to us?" I asked looking at either of them. They both shook their heads signalling me a 'no'. I sighed and sat up straighter.

"What is your name?" The blonde girl asked.

"Isabella. But I prefer Bella." I said picking up a peice of my scarf and playing with it.

"I am Rosalie and that little pixie is Alice." She stated before patting Alice's shoulder because she was pouting. "You know I am only joking Alice." She said while laughing.

"I am not a pixie." She growled at her crossing her arms over her chest and making a sound that sounded like 'humph'

I laughed before taking a deep breath and looking at Alice then to Rosalie.

"So you are sure you know nothing?"

Rosalie shook her head no while Alice looked down. I bit my lip and put my hand on her shoulder.

'' What do you know Alice?" I asked starring into her eyes.

She took a deep breath before answering. ''All I know is that, where we are going, the other are not. We will be seperated from them."

"We are already seperated from the ones we hold dear. Nothing matters anymore." Rosalie said.

"Well what can we do?"I asked.

"We could escape?" Rose answered as a question.

"No, they will look for us and hunt us down." Alice rebuted.

"Then we just have to endure it. What ever it is." I said slowly standing up and moving to the other bench closets to the smalle window and rested my head along the wall and closed my eyes.

***

"Bella! Isabella wake up!" Alice said frantically shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed that we had stopped moving.

"Where are we?" I asked standing and stretching.

"We are at the Cullen Castle." Rosalie said sneering the name.

I nodded my head and faced the door. Not a second later did it swing open and i thanked the heavens that it was dark outside.

Our luggage was being dragged up the many stairs of the castle to the main entrance.

I stepped out of the buggy and waited for Alice and Rosalie.

Once they were out I took their hands and pulled them close beside me.

WE walked up the steps hand in hand slowly walking to our fate.

***

WE were pushed into a room. It was very dim, and the only light that was coming in were the lights from three very large windows.

Of course being pushed in I fell due to my being a klutz.

I sat up on my knees and the Alice and Rose Helped me up. I smiled in thanks and looked around. There was really nothing in here. Except for five thrones , two were slightly bigger. Two were in front while three that were the same sizes, side by side behind them. There was a space between the front two so you could see the three. One between the two and the other two on the outer sides.

I ran my hands through my hair as the door behind us opened again and in walked three guards. There were each carrying a type of chain and shakles. I shook my head and started to back away towards and empty wall, but the guard was faster than I.

He grabbed my by the waist pushed me up against the wall and grabbed my left hand clamping a shackle around my rist quite roughly.

"Ouch! Stop your hurting me!" I said trying to push him off of me but her kept me pressed against the wall quite roughly.

I tried pulling my other hard away from me when I felt a sharp smack across my right cheek.

The force of it had made my head turn slightly and it immediately started to throb. I could feel the treacherous tears start to fall down my eyes. I closed my eyes and just stopped fighting. It would do me no good.

The guard secured the other shackle just as tightly around my other wrist but didn't move from me. He brushed the hair out of my face and starred at me before smirking.

"What's your name lovely?" He asked. I didn't answer, I just turned my head away.

He forcefully grabbed my chin and made me look at him. " I said what it is your name?!" He bellowed at me. I realized this is the same man that threw me into carriage earlier.

"James enough!" One of the other gurards said.

James mumbled something incoherent before pushing off of me quite forcefully and grabbed the chains and started pulling me out of the room. There were lights outside of the room but I closed my eyes because they hurt and I stopped moving. There was a heavy jerk on my chains an dmy eyes flew open as my heel clad feet almost lost balance again.

I sighed and looked to my right and looked at Alice who had worry filled eyes. I smiled reassuringly to her because I know she was referring to the slap on my face. I looked to Rose and she looked like she wanted to murder the one who slapped me. James

I giggled under my breath before we were brought into another room filled with people. It looked like there had been a party going on. I felt the blood rush to my face as I suddenly remembered what I was wearing.

''Your highness' we have come to deliver you a present from the gypsy county." James said after bowing. Then I felt my chains being yanked forward but I kept my head down.

I tripped over my own to feet but thankfully I could stay upright.i sighed as I heard a female voice.

"Go ahead and choose Emmet, dear." He voice sounding like silver wind chimes. It was quite beautiful. She laughed and I raised my head only to see a very large well dresses man bound up from his throne and towards the three of us. He looked quite intimidating actually. HE walked up to Rose and I swear I saw her swallow hard as her lifted her face to get a better look at her. He smiled and grabbed the guard holding her in place. He whipsered something in his ear and Rose was being pulled away from us. I closed my eyes and shut everyone out.

I felt a hand on my cheek and looked into bright emereald green eyes., His hand swept across my cheek and I winced when his hand came in contact of where James had slapped me.

He looked at me confused until he actually saw what had happened to me. He looked at James and frowned before having me sent to his room and said that he would be in shortly.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized what I was here for.

_No! I can not do this!_ I thought.

***

I was sitting on the window sear in one of the princes room and I was literally shaking. I was curled up in a ball and there were tears running down from my eyes when the door opened just a bit to reveal the man with the bright green eyes.

He turned on the bright lights and immedieately mine closed because I had been sitting in the moonlight by the window for SO long.

I opened my eyes slowly to find him crouched infront on me.

I jumped back a bit because I didn't expect to see him that close. He smiled at me and took the shackles of of my wrists and rubbed them because they were slightly red. He frowned and looked up at me, and our eyes met.

"What is your name?" He whispered. It sounded a bit like velvet. It was truly marvelous.

He started to frown more , and that is when i realized I had not answered him yet. He stood up and started to walk away.

"Isabella..." I said almost inaudibly, but he spun around and just looked into my brown eyes yet again. Moments later he had a crooked grin upon his face. I coudn't help but smile back.

"You look tired Isabella..." He stated walking over to me and grasping my chin lightly and brought my up to look at him again although I did not notice that I had been looking down.

"I'm not... I have just been upset your highness... I was taken from _home._" I sneered the last part.

He looked quite taken aback at my tone. I was having a little bit of a mood swing though. I turned back to the window only to have the curtains shut above me. I sighed and turned back to him.

"You have the _pleasure_ of knowing my name. May I know yours? Or is that not aloud?" I asked standing and walking past him into the middle of the room and looked around.

The room walls were covered in stained wood with a dark brown intricate triming along with the ceiling. There was a large four post bed along one wall and was covered in a white bedspread with a brown throw pillow on top of the spread. The floors doned a beige colored rug and there was a throw rug at the end of the bed where a red and white designed couch sat with only one arm rest. The bay windows seat was a dark dark brown and there were dark gold drapes hanging from the top of th e window and rested on gliders. There were two single person seats and a small love seat opposite the bed. They were an off white and had small designs on red in it. the small coffee tables and a side tables were the same colors as the walls if not a shade darker.

"Your room is quite lovely. I've never been in a room anywhere near the beauty this one beholds." I said and moved to run my hand along the single arm couch. The material was soft and quie plush. I looked to the prince and bowed my head "May I?"

He nodded his head and I sat quickly. I was right it is quite comfortable.

"Edward." He said and took a seat beside me. "My name is Edward. Nice to meet you Isabella." He said holding his hand out. I turned toward him and handed him my hand to shake, but he brought my knuckles to his lips and kissed them. His touch sent an electric shock through my entire body/

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Call me Bella, sir." I said.

"Just call me Edward then. Nothing else, got it?"He questioned standing up.

I nodded and stood too, but I felt dizzy, now remebering how much sleep I had gotten the night prior . I grabbed ahold of Edwards shoulder to steady myself but I just fell onto the couch.

"Lay down." He commanded. I would have objected to staying in his room but my mind was getting a bit fuzzy, my eyes starting to droop a bit.

He started to move my skirt up and I shot up hitting his hands away.

He jumped back surprised. "I was only unlacing your boots Isabella."

I took a deep breath and leaned back as he undid the boots and placed them on the floor. My mind was going toward sleep when i felt my head lifting and a soft plush pillow being placed under and a blanket on top of me. I smiled and snuggled into the warm blanket.

*** _(Dream)_

_I was sitting on my bed in my old room, when my door flew open. My mother flew to me and hugged me tighter than ever before._

_"Don't worry Bella!" She whispered. "Everything will be alright!" She said as Prince Edward walked through my door and stood by my mother._

_"I will take care of her ma'am." He said placing a hand on her shoulder._

_She stood up slowly gaging my reaction to him. I smiled warmly at her then to him who had his hand outstretched to me._

_"You'll be safe. I promise you Isabella."_

_With that i walked out of my room and to the horse drawn carriage outside._

The rest of my dreams consisted of memories from when i was little. Even thought completely unsoncious i could still feel the tears streaming down my face. The dreams onlt reminded me of what I would never have again.

**SO? WHQT DO YOU THINK?**

**I WORKED HRD ONTHIS ONE SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT! REVIEWS PLEASE! WHEN I HAVE TEN REVIEWS I WILL POST AGAIN!**


	2. RPOV

**Okay so i can wait to write hte next chapter lol. Oh n Uya i know the grammar and spelling is bad lol i write these stories whenever i can and as quickly as i can and my lap top is crap lol... my dor actually attacked it today i was very mad. And i am going to take your advice and do the other couples probably in this chapter... haha okay anyways readers i will try and update with as much as i can but i normally can't really write much until the weekend and ya... so i would really appreciate it if you guyswould review more becauseit would make me actually writing this story worth while lol... oh and by the way people the only reason that the spelling is so bad in this is because i do it on here and don't have much time... and i write it in the dark cause no one knows i write these stories in my family lol... okay so enjoy the chapter!!!!**

**Oh and hey if anyone would want to be a beta reader i don't know how you get those but i would really appreciate one to just check over everything andfix it for me lol... i don't have much times these days since i just found out i got into college lol...**

**okay so enough with my little rants and excuses and what not lol... so heres the chapter...**

**RPOV**

"What am I here for?" I asked as the extremely big prince walked in. I must say he did have me completely dazzled with his looks. His curly short brown hair and matching brown eyes were entrancing...

Stop it Rose!

"I am not going to hurt you." He said dropping his gaze to the floor.

"If you aren't going to hurt me then take these damn shackles off of me this instant." I demanded stomping my foot.

Okay so i really couldn't stomp that well due to the fact that my shackles were bound around the bed post above my head and my arms were starting to hurt.

"Of course." He said smiling brightly and bounding over to me.

I could feel him stare at me from behind. It wasn't the most uncomfortable feeling really. He was quite attractive,even for one fo the snobby cullen princes. Or so I have heard around my county.

Then i felt his hand move over my mid section effectively making me squirm where i was sitting.

He chuckled and he ran his hand up my arm and side again making me giggle out a soft 'stop'

"I don't think so this is far to entertaining. I could probably do this for hours honestly..." He said trailing off.

I laughed nervously as I shifted where I was seated.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and sighed. " Look... if you don't want to be alone with me right now i understand that... it must be scary for you..."

"I am not afraid. Rosalie Hale does not get frightened." I said increduously, squaring my shoulders and turning slightly to glare at him.

He laughed and nodded. "So your name is Rose then... I'm Emmet" He said smiling goofily.

I looked away from him and toward the door. "It's Rosalie to you _sir_." I sneereed the last word with as much venom in my voice that i could muster. Truth be told his hand on my shoulder was quite distracting... I don't know if i liked it or not...

"Can you let me out of these now?!" I screamed at him. I felt more than heard him jump back. I giggled when i did hear the loud thump on the floor.

"Holy crow! Your a loud one aren't you?!" He laughed. getting up and undoing the two shackles at the same time before dropping them his bed side drawer. I laughed as he jumped on the bed looking like a girl ready to gossip.

"So tell me more about yourself then!" He said placing his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands looking at me though his lashes.

I laughed rolling my eyes and moving my shoulders slightly and hissed because they were slightly sore from being in that posistion for over an hour. It wasn't very comfortable let me tell you that.

"Do they hurt??" He asked sitting up and pointing to my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Of course they hurt, i was sitting like that for more than an hour and then you started tickling me!... but they are more sore than anything really..." I said laying back against the post.

He sighed and got up pushing me up and away from the post.

When he tried to move me to the top of the bed I froze. "What are you doing?" I asked in a small voice. I was afraid... I didn't want this to happen... not now not ever.

"Relax, just lay down on your stomach and put ur head on the pillow _please" _He said pushing me further down onto the bed. I sighed ang quit resisting as i just sat there and layed down. His bed was quite comfortable. A lot more comfortable than the one I have at home.... or well... **had** at home.

Before i knew it he was on top of my back straddling it sitting on my butt.

I jumped up and tried to turn over before he push my head back down onto the pillow.

"Will you just relax! This won't even help if you don't cooperate." He said moving my shirt sleeves down over my shoulders.

I placed and folded my hands on the pillow letting my chin rest on them. He moved my skirt down a bit more and I froze whispering "Not again..."

He stopped his movements and jumped off of me flipping me over staring deeply into my eyes.

"What do you mean not again?" He asked running his thumb under my eyes where a few tears had escaped.

I shook my head and tried to look away. But he wasn't having that. He gripped my head and made me look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked with more coviction and determination in his voice.

"I mean that I don't want this to happen again! Thats what not again means!" I sreamed pushing him away and rolling over, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Rosalie, i was just trying to get a better view of your back. It would be easier to release all of the tension in your back and arms without the small peice of fabric showing. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I'll do just your shoulders if you want. you can even sit up for that part. I won't do anything to you. If you want to talk about it we can. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to." He said running a hand over one of my arms.

I nodded and sat back up wiping away any excess tears.

He told me to turn around and i did. He came up behind me and started rubbing my shoulders slightly. It felt really good to get the kinks out of my shoulders. They were starting to tighten when i was laying down and this actually helped.

I sighed as he worked over my shoulder blades and I visibly relaxed.

After fifteen minutes of this i was starting to nod off so Emmet pulled the covers down and pulled off my boots and tucked me into the bed. I smiled as I felt him slide in the other side of the bed and say " Good night pretty Gypsy."

I giggled at that and pulled the covers closer to me.

This was going to be my home now. Might as well get comfortable.

**Sorry this is so short i've been grounded for a two weeks and couldn't get on srry guys!!!**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE AMAZING!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS ALICE'S MEETING WITH JASPER.**

**~BLOODLUST92**


	3. Apov

**okay so enough with my little rants and excuses and what not lol... so heres the chapter...**

**APOV**

I was sitting on one of the princes bed that was covered in a light blue fabric. Very Mellow. I like bright colors better.

The guard didn't bother to lock me up next to the bed. Idiot.

I coud easily just get up and walk away.

But I didn't have the heart to. I kept seeing him in my _visions _or so my mother called it.

His curly disaray of honey like blonde curls. They were a lot like Rosalie's in a way.

I wonder how her and Bella are doing. I wonder if the princes got to their rooms yet. I wonder what the other princes rooms looked like!

Oh no! What were the other girls wearing?

I brushed my little hands along my skirt at the knees and brushed off some durt from the room we first had been brought to.

The stupid guards ruined my skirt. I had made this one by hand from a extremely fine fabric that took me forever to find and get enough gold to buy.

I finally pressed the fabric down and smoothed out any other wrinkles when the door opened very slowly.

I kept my eyes down and said "You've kept me waiting for some time now." I knew it was him. I knew it would be him i could hear him outside the door pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said walking in the door fully and closing it.

He made his way across the room and sat by me. "Are you alright miss?"

I looked up into his peircing blue eyes, they were exactly like Rosalies. Weird...

"i'm fine thank you...."

"Jasper. My name is Jasper."

I smiled and stood up holding out my tied together hands. He put his two out and put on hand inbetween mine and the other on he outside of my left on.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I said smiling.

I dropped his hands and walked away from him and to the window.

He chuckled as he got up and followed me placing his hands gently on my shoulders. "And what is your name miss?"

I turned around and smiled. "My name is Mary Alice. But please just call me Alice. None of that mary stuff. I can't stand people calling me that except my mother and father... well because they sorta named me and a I can't go against my parents wishes. Can I call you Jazz? It's just so much more interesting and sounds fun. Jaz,... Jazz.... JAZZ!" I screeched and he picked me up and carried me oer to his bed. I giggled as he placed e down and started tickling my sides.

"Are you down now?" He asked still tickling my sides.

"YES!!!'' i screamed so he would stop.

He flopped over and landed next to me. "Is all your energy gone now so we can sleep?" He asked with sleep filled eyes.

I bit my lip and nodded and i sat up and took off my boots and placed them on the floor next to the bed. I started to slip under the covers when Jasper asked "Are you going to sleep in that?"

I laughed as i looked at him. "I have nothing else to wear I do not know where your guards put my luggage."

"They probably put them in your suites. The guards gave our parent the idea that the three of us princes needed mistresses, or just a woman companion asmother called it. We also are needed to become wedded soon as well. Its just so complicated. Edward is the one up for the throne you know. He's the only birth child, Prince Emment and I were adopted.... Why am I telling you this?"

I giggled. i figured this had something to do with marriage, and mistressship... if thas a words. Oh well. "I don't know why. I'm just really easy to talk to most of the time." I laughed at his confused expression. "Just go to sleep Jasper. We can talk morein the mornign if you would like."

He smiled as he pulled down the sheets on both sides of the bed. "Goodnight Alice."

I smiled as he turned away and turned the lights off. "Goodnight Jazz."

With that I fell asleep quite quickly and had dreams of the simlarities of Jazz and Rose. They were just so much alike...

**SORRY TOHAVE TAKEN SO LONG GUYS!**

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUTIHAD TO DO ALICE'S POV AT SOME POINT AND I HAVENT BEEN WRITING MUCH AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!! **

**LOVE YOU ALLMT FAITHFUL READERS PLEASE HIT THAT LITTLE GREEN AND WHITE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN OR I WILL MAKE SOMETHING EXTREMELY BAD HAPPEN TO EDWARD AND BELLA!**


	4. Giving the story away :

Okay Guys.

I know i said I'd be finising this story... but i cant at the moment.

SOOOO i was going to see if any one would like to take it over for me?

If you would like to take it over I would gladly give you all my rights for it.

Message Me if you would like to take over the story... and I will review some of your work too

I want to make sure I am givign the story to a great writer. The story has a lot of potential as do some of my other stories But i have writers block on this story.

As well as some other stories.

SOOO please if you would like ot take over the story please feel free to message me and tell me why you want to take it over :) thanks :)

Sorry my readers... I love this story but i havent had time at all to write it :(

xoxo BloodLust92


End file.
